Love in the Library
by purpletwilightgoddess
Summary: Secret love formed in the library. Student librarian Edward Cullen secretly likes cool nerd Bella Swan. Letters, books, bridges. :
1. Chapter 1

I love her. And I always will.

I love the way she literally runs inside the library, stopping when the head librarian shushes her.

I love the way she blushes, the way her pale skin reddens.

I love the way her fingers skim through every book she reads.

I love the way her eyes dart from a word to another.

I love the ways her lips part when she seems surprised.

I love the way she bites her lip in embarrassment.

I love the way she smiles at me when she gives me her card.

I love the way she talks comfortably with me.

I love the way she pouts when the book she wants to read was taken out.

I love the way her brown hair hits the sunlight, where tinges of red are obviously shown.

I love the way her liquid brown eyes look at me, fascinated.

Oh, Isabella Marie Swan, how can I tell you how I feel?

She entered the library the first time I saw her. Her beautiful eyes were filled with joy. Heaving her bag, she walked towards the fiction section, her fingers skimming through every spine of every book, in search of something that will amuse her.

At last, she found the right book for her: Twilight.

I have read that book, fascinated by how their love pushes through though their differences; he is a vampire while she is a mere human.

I adjusted my glasses as she came over and asked me.

"Um, excuse me. Are you the student librarian here?" she wondered.

"Y-yes. What is it?" I stammered. A really bad time to.

"Um, can I check out this book?" she raised the book lightly.

"Uh, I don't know. Can you wait? I'll check it on the computer." She nodded. I walked over to the computer and checked to see if Twilight is one of the books students can check out of the library.

I came back and shook my head.

"Uh, I'm sorry. This book is for library reading only."

"Oh, don't be! I can still read it here, right?" my eyes lit up. I am going to see her still!

"O-of course." I smiled uneasily.

"Well, thanks anyway." She said and went to her usual seat.

I gazed dreamily at her. I sighed. She can never like me. How can a cool girl like her like a boring nerd like me?

Her hair, caressed by the wind. Sometimes, I wish I were the wind, so I could touch her hair, her face…

"Mr. Cullen? Edward?" I snapped out of my reverie as Ms. Brandon came.

"Oh, Ms. Brandon. I was just, uh…"

"You like her, don't you?" she pointed out.

"Oh, n-no. of course not." I lied.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her." She grinned. I just bowed my head low.

"You look perfect together." She said. I looked at Isabella. She was intently reading. "You've got to tell her how you feel." Ms. Brandon urged me.

"But how?"

"You have your ways." She said.

I looked at Isabella one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the library the next day. I can't help but think about Edward Cullen, the student librarian.

Sometimes, I even see him gazing at me with dreamy eyes, but I think, those time were purely my imagination.

I like him, his bronze unruly hair, his forest-green eyes, his lips that pulls into a lopsided curl when he smiles.

I love how he makes me smile with just one look.

I can't help but wonder if he will ever like me too.

I took the book I have been reading yesterday: Twilight. I was relieved when I found out that this book could not be checked out of the library since I really wanted to see his face some more. I was secretly peering behind the book while he was reading on his own.

As I opened the book to the latest page I read, a piece of paper fell down. I stooped to pick it up. It was a letter. For me.

_Isabella,_

_I love the way you literally run inside the library, stopping when the head librarian shushes you._

_I love the way you blush, the way your pale skin reddens._

_I love the way your fingers skim through every book you read._

_I love the way your eyes dart from a word to another._

_I love the ways your lips part when you seem surprised._

_I love the way you bite her lip in embarrassment._

_I love the way you smile at me._

_I love the way you talk comfortably with me._

_I love the way you pout when the book you want to read was taken out._

_I love the way your brown hair hits the sunlight, where tinges of red are obviously shown._

_I love the way your liquid brown eyes look at me, it fascinates me._

_I love you. And I always will._

_E. C._

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

I have never felt so… loved. I gazed longingly at the letter and looked at Edward Cullen.

Wait.

E. Edward. C. Cullen.

Edward Cullen is in love with me?

I shook my head.

Why on earth would he love me? Or perhaps, like me?

I know this seems stupid. This could be another guy with the same initials as him. But I'll risk everything for love.

I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote.

_E. C._

_I think I know who you are. If you are the E. C. that I am guessing, then, um, I don't know how to say this._

_I love you too._

_I may seem stupid by confessing because I don't know if you really are the E. C. that I love but then, life is full of risks isn't it?_

_Isabella_

_PS. Bella would be just fine._

I folded it neatly and tucked it inside the book.

I shakily stood up and put the books right back in its shelf. I grabbed my things and headed out of the library, passing Edward Cullen, whose gaze I could feel as I left.


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote a letter to her, signing it by my initials, hoping she would eventually realize it was me who wrote to her.

I nearly laughed as I read her response.

I scribbled in another piece of white paper.

_Isabella, or Bella, if you'd like,_

_Whoa, you surprised me with your second line._

_What if I'm not the E.C. you were thinking of? Would you still accept me, if not as a lover but as a friend?_

_I was thinking, if you would like to meet me. Or if you don't like, I won't make you._

_E. C._

I inhaled deeply, nervously tucking the letter inside the book. I hurried back to my place and awaited Bella's arrival.

Minutes passed, still no sign of her. I hung my head low. How stupid can I be, thinking she would be here every day? She has her classes, I know.

I sighed and leaned back on my chair and grabbed a book, Percy Jackson. Childish, yes, but I like it.

A familiar scent breezed in. The smell of freesias and strawberries filled the air.

Bella.

She walked past me, smiling shyly at me. I stared at her in awe, my mouth slightly open. She struggled not to giggle but a cute sound escaped from her lips.

Now I feel really stupid.

I physically hit my head with my knuckle.

I slipped back into the chair and began reading the book I was holding. I was trying to concentrate on the book but I couldn't help but peek through the books unto Bella's direction. She was hastily scribbling in a piece of paper and inserted it inside the book.

I looked down at my shoes then closed my eyes. I am readying myself for the incoming impact that will hit me if she turns down my invitation.

Still focusing with my eyes closed, I heard a loud crash by the shelves. I stood up and rushed to the place of 'accident' and saw Bella lying on the floor with toppled books by her side and on her. She was propped on her elbows, wincing at the pain.

"Bella, are you OK?" I said as I helped her up, brushing the dirt of her clothes.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Don't worry. This happens always." She said and rubbed the left side of her forehead, which appears to be reddish. A book must have hit her. On instinct, I soothed her bruise by rubbing small circles, blowing a bit of cold air on it to ease the pain.

Then her face turned red.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"What is it?" I said and stopped what I was doing.

"How did you know my name?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sheesh…

That flirt Mike Newton blocked me on the way to the library, again begging me to go on a date with him, which I constantly refuse.

I miss Edward today, since I'm running late from my appointment with the library.

I hurried down and opened the door just as a cool breeze of air passed by me, the air rushing inside the library, blowing cold wind on Edward's face and hair.

Oh, how I wish to touch those bronze locks, just once.

I walked past him, shyly smiling. I tried my best not to giggle when I saw him staring at me, his lips parted.

I stopped by the shelf and took Twilight and had my seat facing Edward, who was reading Percy Jackson.

I skimmed through the pages and found E. C.'s reply.

E. C.

I would like to meet you. How about here, at the library? Umm, say, at three, on Friday?

I know you'd be a great friend.

Bella

I can't believe I trusted him this easily. I don't even know if he's just some perverted stalker, when we meet, he'll do unimaginable things to me.

I folded the paper and tucked it inside the book.

I stood up and replaced the book on the shelf but, I accidentally pushed aside another book which sent all the books toppling down on me. I found myself on the floor, propped higher only by my elbows, my head hurting from a book that hit me.

"Bella are you OK?" Edward spoke as he helped me up and dusted my clothes.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Don't worry. This always happens." I said and furiously rubbed my boo-boo. He gently rubbed small circles on my boo-boo, soothing it then blowing some air into it, turning my face red.

Wait. Something is wrong in here.

"Can I ask you something?"

He stopped and replied."What is it?"

"How did you know my name?"

Silence.

"Bella, you're name is written on the card you give me when you borrow books." He chuckled.

I gaped at him. I hadn't thought of that. Stupid, stupid Bella.

I regained my composure.

"No, my nickname. You called me by my nickname. Well, nobody ever uses that, except you, and my friends. And I never told anybody that."

Silence, again.

"Well, what do you want me to call you?"

"Er, Bella." Stupid me!!!

"Ok." He smiled, dazzling me again. He turned around and left me.

I stared at him in awe.


	5. Note

Aaaaagh…

My dearest readers, I can't think of any progress in their story.

Uwaaa!! Help me please!

:'( I can't think…

If you have any suggestions, please review or PM me. I'm always online. love you all!


	6. Chapter 5

"Ok." I smiled at her and left. I got back to my place.

Whew! That was a close one. I almost told her I was E. C. Now's not the right time to tell her.

I waited for her to leave the library so I can see read what she wrote back.

After checking things out, I cautiously approached the shelf and took the book. I skimmed the book and took a folded piece of paper. I read it and opened. I smiled.

_Bella,_

_I'm always at the library. I wonder if you even see me._

_I'll be here at Friday, three in the afternoon._

_E. C._

The second sentence was a lie. She sees me but nothing but as a freaky, weird student librarian.

What if she rejected me when we meet? What if I disappointed her by all means?

I ran my hand over my hair, in an attempt to tame it, but to no avail. I sighed and brought the book back to its shelf.

People may think I'm stupid for not confessing to her.

_(The next day…)_

I got my bag and zipped it open, revealing a small music book. I flipped it open and reviewed the new song I have been writing, for her, inspired by her.

I closed my eyes and felt the music in my ears, though it was only me who could hear the notes in my head. I ghosted my hand over the music book, as if it was an invisible piano. I could hear nothing but the music flooding my mind.

Bella.

Her face appeared before my eyes. Her mouth was moving, her words were incoherent mumblings to me.

She waved her hand in front of my face and snapped a few times, and then I realized she wasn't an illusion. She was real; she's in front of me.

I snapped back to reality.

"Edward, are you okay?" her voice quivered a bit, a worried look crossed her face.

"Huh? Oh, oh, yeah." I said, embarrassed. My face felt hot. She giggled, her voice tinkled, just like the music in my head.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can blush." She laughed softly. I grinned at her, feeling stupid.

She looked down on my open music book.

"Umm, may I know what song is that?" she said while tapping the book lightly.

"It still has got no name." I said in a small voice.

"May I hear? Sometime, maybe?"

"Sure!" my eyes lit up. "Er, but not now. It's not finished yet."

"Umm, okay, well thanks anyway!" then she went back to her seat. Her cheeks were slightly raised than usual, like she was smiling.

I wonder what she wanted to ask me in the first place. Crap. I forgot to ask her.

**Uh-oh, sorry for the late update.**

**And sorry for posting the wrong document!! I accidentally posted chap 6, which has only one word… sorry!!!**

**And I'll be gone on Thursday, going to someplace, but I promise, I'll update as soon as I get back.**

**Hope you understand.**


	7. another note

Sorry to disappoint you guys. You must be thinking I updated now but, no.

All my multi-chaptered stories are currently on hiatus because College is starting a few days from now.

You must be confused: the start of school here in our country is June. And so I will not be updating, maybe weeks, months, or even years.

I'll be starting my first year in college on the 15th of June and the nerves are already getting to me.

Hope all of you could understand…

Love you all guys.

PM me if you like :)

-purpletwilightgoddess


End file.
